Integrating ADCs have been used for many years and have several advantages over other types of ADCs. However, integrating ADCs have disadvantages that generally preclude their use in applications which require high accuracy over a wide temperature range. For example, in order to improve accuracy, high cost precision resistors and special capacitors that have low errors over wide temperatures are required. Other errors are corrected by the use of additional operational amplifiers (Op Amps), resistors, capacitors and at times expensive microprocessors.